Un plaisir immoral
by Nickel Aura
Summary: Ichigo doit passer une visite médicale, mais il se rend compte que son médecin n'est pas là. Il va alors être obligé de la passer avec son père, Isshin. Mais tout se passera-t-il comme prévu ?


**Titre : **Un plaisir immoral.

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages sont la propriété de Tite Kubo.

**Pairing : **IsshinXIchigo.

**Rating : **M (enfin je crois, j'y connais pas grand chose en rating ;_;).

La voici, la voilà... *roulements de tambour* MA TOUTE PREMIÈRE FANFICTION. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. C'est également ma première fanfiction yaoi, en plus d'être ma première fanfiction tout court. Je ne suis pas vraiment très satisfait de ce que j'ai fait, mais à vous de juger...

Have fun !

* * *

><p>Le soleil, déjà bien haut dans le ciel, illuminait la ville de Karakura, ainsi que la dernière journée de repos pour de jeunes étudiants qui reprendraient le chemin du lycée le lendemain. C'est dans un état d'esprit mitigé, ravi et triste à l'idée de bientôt retourner en cours, qu'Ichigo se levait tranquillement. 11H. C'est l'heure qu'indiquait le réveil d'Ichigo. Ce dernier se hâtait d'enfiler un pantalon ainsi qu'un t-shirt, tout en se disant que c'était la dernière fois avant un moment qu'il pourrait se permettre de se lever si tard. Le jeune rouquin se souvenait qu'il devait aller chez le médecin pour passer une visite médicale pour la rentrée scolaire, tout en se dirigeant d'un pas léger vers le salon, où son père et ses sœurs se situaient très sûrement. Il allait probablement se faire enguirlander par Yuzu pour avoir veillé si tard, mais cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps. La main dans les cheveux, Ichigo arriva en bas de l'escalier, puis en face de l'entrée du salon. Il ne dit rien sur le moment, puis Yuzu le remarqua, l'air fâché :<p>

« - Grand-frère, tu te réveilles encore tard ! Tu reprends les cours demain, tu ne devrais pas te lever à cette heure-ci, tu ressembleras à un zombie demain. En plus, tu dois aller au médecin aujourd'hui...

- Je sais, je sais, interrompit Ichigo.

- Tu es vraiment irrécupérable, grand-frère. La rentrée est demain, et tu passes ta visite médicale la veille... Ce n'est pas bien...

- Laisse-le, intervint Karin. Notre vieux a dû déteindre sur lui, c'est pour ça qu'il est comme ça. »

À ces mots, le « vieux » dont parlait Karin surgit d'un coup. Mécontent des paroles sortis de la bouche de sa fille adorée, il se dirigea précipitamment vers elle. Son visage était presque collé à elle lorsqu'il prit la parole :

« - Karin ! Comment oses-tu parler ainsi de ton père ? Tu me blesses, vraiment...

- Aaaah, dit Yuzu, chamboulée, il ne faut pas le prendre comme ça papa, Karin voulait juste dire que...

- Que tu es vieux et bon pour la retraite, coupa la jeune rebelle.

- Je... Je... Aaah !, cria le vieil homme. »

Il s'écroula par terre, simulant une crise cardiaque de façon théâtrale et complètement ridicule, comme si les mots de sa fille avaient été un électrochoc pour lui. Ichigo avait assisté à la scène d'un œil à moitié attentif, tant il était habitué aux simulacres de son père. D'un ton lasse, il finit par prendre la parole :

« - Bon, je vais y aller moi. Si je ne me dépêche pas, il y aura trop de monde et je ne pourrai pas passer ma visite médicale...

- Tu t'en vas déjà, Ichigo ?, dit son père, allongé sur le sol tel un détritus qu'on aurait oublié de ramasser. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir passer la visite médicale avec moi, continua-t-il tout en se relevant, je suis médecin après tout.

- A... absolument sûr, rétorqua-t-il gêné. Je ne veux pas que mon père m'examine à mon âge, je suis presque un adulte.

- Très bien, très bien. Comme tu voudras, fiston !

- Hum... J'y vais alors. A plus Yuzu, Karin... le vieux. »

Yuzu faisait un au revoir de la main, agrémenté d'un large sourire pour saluer le départ de son frère, pendant que son autre sœur, impassible, continuait de manger ses céréales tout en lisant les inscriptions sur le paquet. Isshin, quant à lui, avait voulu lui sauter dessus afin de lui faire ravaler le mot « vieux » qu'il avait prononcé de la même façon que sa chère sœur. Mais Ichigo avait été le plus rapide et avait fermé la porte rapidement, sentant le danger. L'homme désespéré se cogna lamentablement, maudissant la porte sur laquelle il avait foncé.

D'un pas rapide, Ichigo avançait dans la ville, en direction du cabinet où il allait passer sa visite médicale. À l'idée de devoir attendre avant de pouvoir s'entretenir avec le médecin, il soupirait. Il y avait toujours énormément de patients à cette heure, il le savait, mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à sortir de son lit plus tôt. Il voulait en profiter un maximum avant de devoir reprendre l'horrible routine matinale. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il arriva devant le cabinet sans s'en rendre compte. Il s'approcha et vit un mot sur l'entrée : « Le cabinet est temporairement fermé durant deux semaines, à compter du XX/XX. Nous vous prions de nous excuser. ». Ichigo vérifia la date dans sa mémoire... Aujourd'hui. Ce jour précis d'avant la rentrée était inclus durant les deux semaines où le cabinet était fermé... Le shinigami remplaçant sentit une certaine fureur monter en lui, qu'il canalisa le plus rapidement possible. Il réfléchit quelques minutes et se dit qu'il fallait mieux rentrer chez lui pour aller déjeuner, plutôt que de repartir en ville à la recherche d'un nouveau cabinet. La déception avait pris place à la colère, et il se dirigeait maintenant d'un pas mollasson vers sa résidence. Il croisa Yuzu et Karin, sortant de leur maison, et les interpella.

« - Hey, Yuzu, Karin ! Où est-ce que vous allez ?

- Oh, grand-frère !, dit Yuzu, étonnée. On part au parc pour quelques heures, tu veux nous accompagner ?

- J'emporte mon ballon de foot, tu veux te mesurer à moi ?, suggéra Karin, le regard plein d'assurance.

- C'est sympa mais non merci, je vais plutôt rentrer manger.

- Oh, d'accord. Il y a des restes dans le frigo, tu n'auras qu'à te servir si tu veux, proposa l'adorable Yuzu.

- OK. Merci beaucoup, Yuzu. Je rentre maintenant, amusez-vous bien. »

Il se dépêcha de rentrer, et ne se retourna pas pour saluer ses sœurs.

À l'intérieur se trouvait son père, qui finissait de déguster un plat préparé par Yuzu. Il leva les yeux lorsque Ichigo franchit le seuil de la porte.

« - Oh, rebonjour fiston !, salua Isshin.

- Salut...

- Ça ne va pas ?, questionna son père.

- Eh bien..., hésita Ichigo, le médecin est fermé, du coup je n'ai pas pu passer ma visite médicale. Je suis un peu dans l'impasse, il faudrait que je trouve un autre cabinet médical dans l'après-midi, mais...

- Tu peux très bien la passer avec moi, non ?, coupa son interlocuteur.

- C'est vrai, mais... Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas...

- Tu ne veux peut-être pas, mais il semblerait que tu n'aies plus trop le choix, maintenant. »

Ichigo ne savait plus quoi dire. Son père avait raison. Qui plus est, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de marcher toute l'après-midi dans la ville à la recherche d'un cabinet médical...

« - Soit... Je dois avouer que tu as raison, je devrais me résigner à la passer avec toi, mais...

- Mais quoi ?, questionna son paternel.

- Je... J'ai un peu honte d'en parler mais en fait... Hum... »

Le rouge lui montait aux joues rien que de penser à la chose qu'il n'osait pas dire à son père.

« - Tu sais, tu n'as pas à avoir de honte avec moi, rassura son père. Je suis médecin, et ton père. Raconte-moi, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Heu... Je... Aaah, et puis zut !, finit par lancer le jeune homme, agacé par sa propre gêne. Depuis quelques temps, je ressens des... « choses bizarres »... en bas. Et... Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est, mais je n'ai pas envie que ces « choses bizarres » surviennent lorsque tu m'examineras... C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas faire cette visite avec toi.

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques temps après les paroles d'Ichigo, qui regardait le sol, comme perdu, en attendant une réponse. Son père ne savait que dire, les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Son fils était-il suffisamment idiot pour ne pas savoir ce que c'était que ces « choses bizarres » ? Mais Isshin eut une idée... Oh, ce n'était rien de glorieux, bien au contraire. Il allait se servir de la bêtise de son fils. À ces pensées, le visage d'Isshin se déforma et laissa apparaître un sourire effroyablement pervers et malsain. Le pervers décida de briser le froid en reprenant la parole :

« - Oh, je vois... Ça pourrait être grave, il faut que j'examine ça le plus rapidement possible.

- G... grave ? Tu es sûr ?, demanda, affolé, Ichigo.

- Là, comme ça, je ne peux pas te dire. Il faudrait que tu ailles dans la pièce où je fais mes visites en temps normal, là-bas, montra Isshin. Je veux savoir si ce que tu as est dangereux pour toi ou non.

- Très bien, capitula l'ignorant des bassesses de son père. Je peux y aller tout de suite ? Je préfère savoir maintenant si oui ou non, je... j'ai quelque chose de grave...

- Oui oui, vas-y, je t'en prie. »

Isshin laissa passer son fils en premier. De derrière, il analysait partie par partie le corps de son fils. « Parfait », se dit-t-il. La pensée de se réjouir devant ce magnifique corps lui donna une légère nausée, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver du plaisir à la fois. Un plaisir ignoble mais dont il se délectait. Il allait pouvoir en profiter autant qu'il le voulait, et assouvir une envie qu'il ressentait depuis bien trop longtemps. La morale, les mœurs, il s'en fichait. Oui, désormais, il s'en fichait. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête. Une seule idée l'assaillait, éveillait tous ses sens, lorsqu'Ichigo pénétra dans la salle où sa pureté volerait en éclats.

La pièce où ils pénétrèrent était plutôt spacieuse, et contenait plusieurs lits. Le bureau du « Docteur Kurosaki » se trouvait dans un coin de cette pièce. Feuilles diverses, stylos, téléphone s'éparpillaient dessus, dans un léger fouillis. Ichigo avança doucement, suivit de très près par son père qui ferma la porte à peine après avoir posé un pied dans la pièce.

« - Vas-y, tu peux t'asseoir sur le lit, proposa le docteur. Je vais chercher certaines choses dont j'ai besoin et je reviens. »

Ichigo hocha la tête en guise d'approbation silencieuse, puis s'assit. Son père se dirigeait vers une armoire qui contenait divers outils médicaux, dont il sortit un stéthoscope. Isshin faisait semblant de chercher autre chose à l'intérieur, afin de mettre en place son plan d'attaque. Lorsqu'il pensa enfin l'avoir, il retourna auprès du « patient », qui ne faisait rien d'autre que stresser en regardant le plafond et avait les bras tendus en arrière, à moitié allongé sur le lit. Il se releva quand il entendit les pas de son père se rapprocher.

« - C'est bon, tu as ce qu'il te faut ?, demanda Ichigo.

- Oui oui, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Un stéthoscope, c'est suffisant, dit-il en souriant. Maintenant, Ichigo, est-ce que tu pourrais... retirer ton t-shirt ?

- Hein ?, s'étonna l'intéressé, le teint légèrement cramoisi. Pourquoi je dois faire ça ?

- Eh bien, je pourrais tout simplement mieux entendre ta respiration si tu n'as rien sur le torse. Tu comprends ?

- Ah... Oui... Bon, très bien. »

Ni une ni deux, Ichigo retira délicatement son t-shirt, qu'il plaça sur une chaise tout près du lit où il se trouvait. Isshin commençait à ressentir de plus en plus d'excitation à la vue de ce buste parfait. Des pectoraux légèrement musclés, des bras fins et bien taillés, ainsi que des abdominaux qui donnaient envie de s'en rapprocher pour les voir de plus près... Il ne pouvait retenir une légère érection. Il s'empressa de se tourner afin qu'Ichigo ne puisse pas voir ça, puis tâcha de retrouver rapidement son calme. Sans dire un mot, Isshin plaça le stéthoscope dans ses oreilles puis pris le bout pour l'appuyer contre le torse d'Ichigo. Ce dernier, surpris, frissonna au toucher du stéthoscope, ce qu'Isshin ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« - Respire, récita Isshin d'un ton qu'il souhaitait neutre. »

Ichigo s'exécuta, puis, après plusieurs reprises, Isshin retira le stéthoscope pour le placer dans un lit adjacent à celui où se déroulait cette fausse visite médicale. Dorénavant, ça se compliquait pour Isshin. Il allait devoir passer à la partie de son plan qui était sûrement la plus délicate : réussir à convaincre Ichigo de retirer son pantalon. Délicate non pas parce qu'il serait difficile qu'Ichigo accepte de le faire, étant donné son ignorance et le fait que sa « maladie » soit dans une zone où il est nécessaire de le retirer. Il était absolument logique qu'Isshin inspecte cette partie là. Non, ce qui était délicat pour Isshin, ce serait de rester maître de lui-même lorsque son fils chéri se mettrait presque totalement nu devant lui. Il allait devoir faire preuve d'un maximum de maîtrise de soi, le plus qu'il pourrait en fournir. Rassemblant son courage et son sang froid, il lança :

« - Ichigo... »

Il se coupa net, constatant que sa voix laissait paraître plus d'émotion qu'il ne fallait. Il enchaîna quelques secondes après, le temps de retrouver son calme :

« - Ichigo, est-ce que tu pourrais maintenant retirer ton jean ? Il faut que je vérifie ce qui pourrait être quelque chose de grave.

- B... bien sûr, répondit l'intéressé, fébrile. »

Ses doigts fins se posèrent sur sa braguette, qu'il ouvrit en un instant. Il retira prestement son pantalon, il souhaitait se débarrasser le plus vite possible de cet ennuyeux entretien... Mais il ne savait pas encore qu'il allait durer plus de temps que prévu.

Il portait un boxer noir qui le moulait affreusement bien. C'en était trop pour Isshin, qui regardait le sous-vêtement sans aucune discrétion, ne cherchant même plus à cacher une érection qui se faisait de plus en plus volumineuse. Ichigo, les joues rouges, entama la conversation, voyant que son père semblait perdu dans des pensées qu'il n'imaginait pas.

« - Heu... Papa... ? On commence ? »

L'ignorant ne se rendait pas compte de l'impact qu'avaient ces mots sur Isshin. Ce dernier se sentit troublé, mais répondit tout de même.

« - Oui, bien sûr, commençons. »

Tremblant, le médecin posa sa main sur le boxer, qui devint légèrement arrondi à son contact. Tâchant de garder son calme, il baissa le boxer. Ichigo fermait les yeux, comme pour ne pas voir son propre corps. Isshin, lui, le voyait très bien. Il attrapa fermement le membre légèrement durci d'Ichigo.

« - Aah... »

Un léger son s'échappa de la bouche d'Ichigo, qui ne trouvait plus la force de demander ce que pouvait bien être en train de faire son père.

« - Je vais vérifier s'il y a quelque chose, dit Isshin, comme pour répondre à l'interrogation silencieuse de son fils. »

Victoire. Ce mot résonna dans l'esprit du docteur pervers pendant un bon moment. Également pendant qu'il faisait des va et viens avec sa main sur le membre de plus en dur d'Ichigo. Ce dernier s'était presque couché sur le lit, l'avant bras gauche posé avec force, et l'autre bras tendu en arrière, la paume de la main posée sur le lit. Il n'opposait aucune résistance à son père, croyant que cela faisait partie du traitement. Un traitement sacrément bon, se disait-il. Comment, mais comment, le traitement d'une maladie si grave pouvait-il être si exquis ? Alors que le fabuleux toucher de la main de son père le rendait incapable de se contrôler, ce même père prit la parole :

« - Je vais devoir l'insérer dans ma bouche... Tu comprends, c'est pour guérir cette maladie... »

L'excitation d'Isshin était au plus haut point. Il ne laissa pas son fils répondre, et inséra le membre d'Ichigo dans sa bouche. Ce dernier sentit de la chaleur autour de la chose qu'il pensait malade. Une chaleur agréable, et une sensation encore jamais connue. Une sensation qui lui donnait envie de crier, à défaut d'expliquer avec des mots le bien-être qu'il ressentait. Mais il se taisait. Il ne voulait pas perdre la face devant son père, pensant que tout cela était simplement médical. Alors qu'il ouvrait enfin les yeux, il vit le visage de son père entre ses deux jambes, faisant des va et viens incessants, parfois se retirant même pour lécher passionnément ce qu'il considérait comme une horreur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser de petits cris de plaisir par moments, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter l'excitation palpable de son père. Excitation qui se ressentait de plus en plus chez le fils également. Son bassin bougeait tout seul, comme contrôlé par une force obscure.

« - Ah, je... Je sens venir quelque ch..., lança-t-il dans un souffle. »

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, que la source de sa maladie se déversa sur le visage de son père, ainsi que dans sa bouche, endroit bienfaiteur qui avait vaincu le malfaisant. Il s'écroula sur le lit, sans penser. Il était exténué, et soufflait, comme s'il venait de faire un cent mètres. Cependant, son père ne lui laissa pas le loisir de se reposer. Il n'avait pas atteint son but final. Il voulait l'atteindre, et il l'atteindrait. Lentement, il se rapprocha de son visage, puis de son oreille, et lui chuchota :

« - Ichigo, ce n'est pas fini... Il me reste encore quelque chose à faire. Ce n'est pas spécialement beau à voir, je vais devoir te bander les yeux... »

Un simple « d'accord » fatigué avait été sa réponse.

Isshin n'avait pas besoin de bander les yeux d'Ichigo. C'était juste un désir pervers, un fantasme secret de ce père qui mentait à son fils. Sans prendre le temps de vérifier l'état d'Ichigo, Isshin sortit un bandeau de la poche de sa chemise. Il retourna Ichigo sur le ventre, se plaça sur lui, puis attacha le bandeau autour de ses yeux. Sans rien dire, Ichigo se laissa faire. Il était comme téléporté ailleurs, il ne se rendait plus compte de ce qui se passait dans le monde réel. Pourtant, quelque chose allait le ramener à la réalité... Quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Quelque chose de dur, de ferme et de long. Quelque chose chose qui le fatiguerait encore plus que la précédente action. Mais quelque chose qui lui ferait encore plus prendre conscience que ce traitement était le meilleur de tous.

Une envie folle de partager le plaisir de la chair avec Ichigo s'était emparée d'Isshin qui, dans la hâte, ne prit pas la peine de faire semblant d'aller chercher un quelconque instrument médical afin d'observer l'homme étendu sur le lit. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose, et ouvrit la braguette de son pantalon sans prendre la peine de plus se déshabiller, tant la tension sexuelle qui émanait de cette pièce était à son paroxysme.

« - Je vais devoir y aller Ichigo... Ça risque de faire un peu mal au début, rassura maladroitement Isshin.

- Hein... ? »

Le questionnement d'Ichigo ne dura pas longtemps. Il sentit quelque chose rentrer à l'intérieur de lui, d'une façon précipitée et douloureuse.

« - AAAAH ! »

Ce cri retentit dans toute la maison. La pensée que ses filles puissent l'entendre traversa rapidement l'esprit d'Isshin, avant de disparaître dans un coup de bassin. Le membre dur du père n'avait jamais connu un endroit si serré, mais à la fois si chaud et confortable. Il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, malgré les râles et supplications de son fils. Du sang coulait de l'endroit intime d'Ichigo, mais Isshin n'était plus maître de lui-même et ne le remarquait pas. Il était devenu une bête enragé, il ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir terminé. Il ne voulait pas. Surtout pas.

« - Pa... Papa... Arrête, j'ai mal..., supplia le patient

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa faussement le père. Il faut que je termine, sinon... »

Il n'y avait pas de fin à cette phrase, Isshin avait préféré reprendre plus violemment ses allers et retours de bassin pour mettre un terme au début de conversation qui naissait. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait était indescriptible. Un plaisir tabou mais assumé, un plaisir malsain mais vénéré.

« - Hum, je... J'ai l'impression que ce traitement commence à me... faire du bien..., avoua Ichigo. Ça veut dire que... je guéris ? »

Isshin fut surpris quelques instants, mais cela ne dura pas. Plus que de la surprise, c'était de la joie qu'il ressentait. Il sourit. D'un sourire de dément, un sourire comme on en voit peu. Un sourire qui donnerait presque froid dans le dos. Il attrapa Ichigo par la taille puis reprit plus intensément encore, et d'un plaisir partagé, ce qu'il considérait comme une délectation éphémère mais délicieuse. Ils ne voyaient plus le temps passer. Combien cela avait-il duré ? Cinq minutes, dix minutes, une heure, un jour... ? Le temps ne voulait plus rien dire pour eux. Ils se trouvaient sous un nouveau Ciel, un monde nouveau, crée uniquement pour eux.

« - I... Ichigo, lança Isshin. Je... je sens que je vais...

- Moi aussi, je sens... la même chose que tout à l'heure... revenir, dit Ichigo, à moitié conscient, tant cet effort était éprouvant.

C'est à l'unisson que leur plaisir commun prit fin. Celui d'Ichigo se déversa sur le lit et les draps blancs, tandis que celui d'Isshin se mélangea au rouge ardent du sang de tout à l'heure, à la fois dans Ichigo et en son extérieur. Tout deux reprirent leur souffle. Ichigo s'endormit, pendant que son géniteur refermait sa braguette précédemment ouverte. Il retira également le bandeau autour des yeux d'Ichigo, avant de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir inventer comme nouveau mensonge lorsque ce dernier se réveillerait...

Environ une heure après la fin, Ichigo se réveilla. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait plus le bandeau sur les yeux, également qu'une étrange chose se trouvait sur son lit mais surtout... qu'il était toujours nu ! Il se leva d'un bond, enfilant tous ses vêtements qui se trouvaient à proximité. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce, son père semblait avoir disparu... La tête pleine d'interrogations et de confusion, il sortit pour retourner dans le salon, où il le vit assis à table, en train de fumer comme à son habitude.

« - Bon sang, tu fumes encore !, s'exclama Ichigo.

Son père tourna les yeux dans sa direction, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, puis répondit :

« - Oui, comme toujours... Alors, tu vas mieux, maintenant ? »

Une question à laquelle Ichigo avait du mal à répondre... Il ne sentait pas mieux, juste différent. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cette question, il se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers les escaliers, pour rejoindre sa chambre.

« - Hé ! »

La voix d'Isshin interrompit la marche d'Ichigo.

« - Tu oublies ça, dit-il en tendant un feuille. C'est le papier qui prouve que tu as bien passé la visite médicale, prends-le. »

Le jeune homme se retourna pour prendre la feuille. Il semblait blasé, mais ressentit un frisson lorsque ses doigts touchèrent accidentellement ceux de son père. Hâtif, il s'empara de la feuille, puis ne bougea plus. Il voulait lui demander quelque chose...

« - Alors... Alors maintenant, c'est fini ? Je suis totalement guéri ? »

Voilà la question qu'attendait Isshin, une question qui recevrait une fois de plus une réponse totalement fausse. Il n'en était plus à ça près.

« - Je ne pense pas... C'est une maladie qui ne disparaît jamais, elle reste, et survient à différents moments, mais elle n'est pas réellement grave, fit semblant d'avouer Isshin.

- Oh... »

L'intonation de la voix d'Ichigo ne paraissait pas triste, ni tendu, non... Au contraire, il se sentait même plutôt détendu.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, alors, poursuivit Ichigo. J'aurais juste à revenir te voir si les symptômes réapparaissent, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un léger sourire béa se dessina sur le visage angélique d'Ichigo. Isshin n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Il décida, cependant, de répondre le plus naturellement du monde, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son fils.

« - B... bien sûr, bégaya-t-il. Ce sera avec plaisir, Ichigo. »

Sans répondre, Ichigo tourna le dos à son père, et monta silencieusement dans sa chambre... Isshin n'avait jamais été aussi bouleversé. C'était tout un pêle-mêle d'émotions qui se confrontaient en lui : joie, envie, désespoir, mal-être, dégoût, passion... Il y en avait trop pour toutes les énumérer. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il allait pouvoir sans aucun doute remettre en pratique l'expérience d'aujourd'hui... Une sacrée expérience, qu'il n'oublierait jamais. C'est à ce moment que Karin et Yuzu rentrèrent, ne sachant rien de ce qu'il venait de se passer il y a peu de temps. C'est également à ce même moment que la vie du père et fils Kurosaki retourna à la normale. Un père excentrique, un fils exacerbé, une fille prenant le rôle de la mère, et une autre faisant office de soutien... Tout était redevenu normal... ou presque.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que vous aurez pris du plaisir en lisant cette fanfiction, autant que j'ai pu en prendre en l'écrivant.<p> 


End file.
